The prior art is replete with push-in opening devices for cans having pressurized contents. Many of the known devices form the push-in panel from the material of the lid. Many known devices provide lines of fracture that reduce the force necessary to open the can. Known devices also teach arrangements avoiding sharp exposed edges which may cut a person's finger in opening the can. Also, devices are known with various forms of embossing in and about the opening devices for reinforcing the thin metal of the devices against undesirable curling or bending as a person opens the can. Some such known devices fail to work as anticipated, while others produce one advantage to the disadvantage of another desired function.